1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper punch, and more particularly to a paper punch that has two articulated linkages to allow people to easily punch holes through a stack of the paper sheets without strenuous effort.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paper punches are used to punch holes in paper sheets so the sheets can be mounted in a loose-leaf binder through the punched holes in the paper sheets.
A conventional paper punch has a base, a lever, two springs and two cutters.
The base is hollow and has a top, an open bottom, a cavity and two punch holes. The open bottom is covered with a detachable cover. The cavity is defined in the base and communicates with the open bottom. The punch holes are defined through the top.
The lever is mounted pivotally to the top of the base and has a proximal end and a distal end. The proximal end is attached pivotally to the top of the base. The distal end is pressed down to activate the paper punch.
The springs are mounted between the proximal end of the lever and the top of the base and provide a resilient force to pivot the lever upward.
The cutters are connected to the lever, are movable vertically relative to the base, and are aligned respectively with the punch holes in the base. Each cutter has a top end, a bottom end and a blade formed on the bottom end.
When holes are punched through paper sheets placed between the base and the cutters, the lever is pressed to cause it to pivot and move the cutters down through the paper and the punch holes in the base, simultaneously punching two holes through each paper sheet.
However, when a user punches holes through a thick stack of paper sheets using a conventional paper punch, strenuous effort is usually necessary due to an insufficient length of the lever to produce enough force for the blades of the cutters to cut through simultaneously.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a paper punch with two articulated linkages to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.